Buffy meets Twilight
by x City of Lost Angels x
Summary: Buffy and the gang head to Forks in search of an odd new species of demon that claim to have moved there and enrolled in the local high school. Demons who go by the name "Cullen". What happens when their paths collide? After Breaking Dawn. Season 7 Buffy without the potentials involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Buffy and the gang head to Forks in search of an odd new species of demon that claim to have moved there and enrolled in the local high school. Demons who go by the name "Cullen". What happens when their paths collide? After Breaking Dawn. Season 7 Buffy without the potentials involved. **

**Buffy's Point Of View**

We were driving down the long winding road as rain water stained the windshield of the silver minivan we were all crammed into. There were so many trees; I swear this area looked like one giant forest, there were hardly any residents. All I could see was green. It was making me sick. On the bright side at least I didn't have to worry about Angel or Spike going up in flames from the sun. Although Spike did sometimes get on my nerves even after he got a soul. Yes, Angel joined the team, Giles thought we'd need reinforcements so he called up his headquarters in LA, especially since both Dawn and Anya were back home helping to run the magic box shop Giles owned. Even though Dawn put up a fight about being left behind yet again she eventually gave in since everyone agreed it would be better for her to stay and help Giles collect any much needed information they could find.

"Ugh, there's only rain, green, and more rain. Why are we here again?" I whined as I turned towards the driver's seat to face Angel who was at the wheel of the car.

"Common Buff, this could be fun. We're here to kick some supernatural ass" Xander's voice boomed from the back seat. "Well technically you're going to do the ass kicking and me and Will over here are gonna observe from a safe, non-threatening distance and then dead boy's gonna jump in and help at just the right moment, I don't know about captain peroxide though" He added.

"Captain peroxide, really? Well that is just bloody original" Spike retorted.

"For the millionth time could you not call me dead boy?" Angel complained as he scowled at the road ahead.

"But seriously, this is pointless, we aren't supposed to be fighting evil outside of Sunnydale, why do we have to travel all the way to Forks of all places? Can't someone else do it?" I stated. This wasn't fair. I crossed my arms and glared at the ground. Why'd I have to be the chosen one? There should be more than just me as a Vampire Slayer. Sure there was Faith, but Faith being, well Faith, she didn't like responsibility and fled from all things that required such responsible actions. Maybe if I killed her it would spike a potential and they'd take her place. Maybe then I'd catch I break. I contemplated this theory but then decided against it, Giles would be all disappointed in his unique "watcher way" as he'd waggle his finger at me using large words I wouldn't completely understand.

"Buffy, Giles said this was really important, it was something he never has seen before, never before documented. A watcher from the council spotted these weird demons that seemed to almost sparkle in sunlight and they prey off of animals, we have to find out more and if needed, we slay" Willow said. Ah Willow, the voice of reason, she was one of my best friends, alongside Xander of course.

"It's true, we should find out more, I can go undercover and talk to them, find out information then we attack. They'll trust a fellow demon" Angel said.

Spike scoffed at that. "Oh please, just because you're a vamp doesn't mean you should be the 'big bad', I'm a vamp too, I say I should be the one to go and give them what's coming to them."

"Spike, you never take things seriously, we can't afford to mess this up" Angel countered.

They never gave it a rest did they? Seriously this grudge they held for each other that was centuries old was seriously getting on my nerves. Drusilla was long gone, I get it that there's a special connection between sires, Angel being her creator, but she obviously had a special connection to Spike too since she sired him. I don't know what was so special about her, she just seemed like a lunatic to me, downright crazy.

I rolled my eyes. "Give it a rest. Spike shut the hell up and Angel, just keep driving, go a little faster even while you're at it. You're going at grandpa speed, I swear an old lady with a walker could be passing us at the speed you're going. I get that you're old and all but seriously, get with the twenty-first century!" I nearly shouted.

"I would have to concur with Buff" Xander said. "Wow, concur, that's a big word. I see your English is improving" Willow said to Xander as she beamed and ruffled his shaggy dark hair. "Yep, my English speaking is goodly" he responded. Willow laughed; I joined in letting out a small giggle. Angel and Spike both just rolled their eyes. Spike had to bite back a witty retort and Angel just continued to brood. Some things never changed.

Finally we arrived at our destination, Fork's High. We were all going to pose as new students since Giles told us the demons were enrolled there and it would give us a chance to gain more knowledge and figure out their motives. We all stepped out of the vehicle and made our way towards the entrance of the building.

"Well this is gonna be fun" Xander said with a grin plastered on his face. Angel just smacked the back of his head. "Ow!" Xander cried as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head. We all broke off into peals of laughter as we entered the hell hole.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think; your feedback is greatly appreciated. The next chapter introduces the Twi gang (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

**Buffy and the gang head to Forks in search of an odd new species of demon that claim to have moved there and enrolled in the local high school. Demons who go by the name "Cullen". What happens when their paths collide? After Breaking Dawn. ****Season 7 Buffy without the potentials involved.**

**Bella's Point Of View**

It had been a while since I'd been to Forks since my change and Nessie's birth. We had made sure that no one we knew was still around before we decided to move back. Edward had assured us that our old classmates had all moved and gone their separate ways and staff members of the school also had changed. Renesme was now fully mature, looking like a seventeen year old. I no longer could pass for her mother; I looked more like a sister now. Only really a year's difference physically between the two of us, and not even that between her and Edward.

Once we were sure both Renesme and I were ready and able to ignore the bloodlust we got from humans completely and my eyes turned golden, no longer being a vibrant crimson Carlisle jumped at the chance to have us go back to high school. It would be Nessie's first human experience. Yes, Nessie. I finally gave into the nickname Jacob gave her some odd years ago. She was happy with it and that's all I wanted was for my daughter to be happy.

Carlisle had already headed off to work so Esme took on the liberty of getting us ready, apparently we weren't going to be the only new students there. However I know we'd most likely draw the most attention with us all being gorgeous and flawless, something I'd never get used to when I looked in the mirror.

Jacob was going to be joining us, when Edward finally caved letting Renesme and Jake date, they were attached at the hip. I honestly don't know how she got him to give in though, I swear she had him wrapped around her finger, definitely daddy's little girl.

This time the cover story was going to be a little different. Jake, Nessie and I banded together to convince the rest of the family that their old cover story about everyone being adopted wasn't exactly believable. The new story was going to be that Jasper would be a Whitlock, Rosalie would be a Hale Alice, Emmett and Edward the Cullens, Renesme and I the Swans and Jake a Wolfe, the name I used on his fake IDs from Jay that I got all those years back. It always made me laugh hearing it. Alice, Emmett and Edward were going to be the adopted children of Carlisle and Esme were as Jacob would be a close family friend. Jasper would date Alice, Rose would date Emmett, Edward would date me and Renesme and Jacob would be together. We all moved from Alaska, so it would explain our paleness if anyone wondered.

Esme gave us our 'props' being our book bags with all the necessary items. And we headed out the door. This time we decided to only use two vehicles to be less conspicuous. Ness, Jake, Edward and I piled into the Volvo and Rose, Jazz, Em and Alice all piled into Alice's yellow Porsche. We all headed out towards the school. "Here we go again" I said to Edward. He then grabbed my hand with his free one and gave it a reassuring squeeze and a heart-stopping crooked smile. "It'll be all right love, after all we do have each other" He stated as we pulled into the school parking lot.

**Review please! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

**Buffy and the gang head to Forks in search of an odd new species of demon that claim to have moved there and enrolled in the local high school. Demons who go by the name "Cullen". What happens when their paths collide? After Breaking Dawn. Season 7 Buffy.**

**Buffy's Point Of View**

We walked into the office and approached the secretary. We nominated Angel to do the sweet talking beforehand so he was the first to approach the desk. "Hi, we're new here and we wanted to know if we could get our schedules" He said with a smile in his charming way. The short lady with brown cropped hair and a name tag that stated Mrs. Falconn looked up from some papers and took in our appearance. She seemed vaguely disgusted at our attire.

We had Willow cast a spell on Spike and Angel so that they looked a few years younger, being able to pass as high school students. We were all posing as seniors since we weren't going to be here long anyways.

"Names please?" she asked with a fake smile plastered on her mouse-ish face.

"Angelus O'Connor, Buffy Summers, Alexander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, and William Pratt" Angel stated in his sweet angelic voice, the secretary seemed dazed for a moment then regained her thoughts and said "Ah yes, one moment please" she then opened up her desk drawer and shuffled through the different files until she found what she was looking for. She handed us our schedules and we were off.

We had decided that it would be better if Angel went by the name 'Angelus' and only used Angel for short, it seemed more normal. As for Spike, that was not normal at all so we used 'William', his old name and he could tell everyone to call him Spike if he so chooses. We used 'O'Connor' and 'Pratt' as their last names since those were their real surnames when they were human. Xander, Willow and me kept our names the same.

I briefly skimmed over my schedule and compared it with everyone. Turned out I had algebra with Angel and Willow, Gym with Willow, Biology with Spike and History with Xander. We all had the same lunch since Forks High was so small, so there was no need to worry about that.

"Well, looks like I'm off to—" I glanced at my schedule again, "Algebra. Will, Angel you coming?" I asked.

"Yeah Buff" Willow said as she jogged over to me, Angel not far behind.

"Have fun you crazy kids" Xander said as he headed off to Spanish with Spike in tow, I could only imagine how that period would go.

We headed down the hall and entered the class just before the bell went. I handed our slips to the teacher which he signed and showed us to our seats, "Class, we have some new students today, Willow, Buffy and Angelus, be sure to make them feel welcome" Mr. Clarke stated, "Actually I prefer Angel" Angel corrected. "All right, Angel it is". Willow and Angel sat across from me together and I was one row beside them, next to an empty seat.

Just when I thought this was going to be a normal class the demon walked in. It had pale, white as snow skin, yellow-golden hued eyes, and unearthly beauty. The monster had short cropped brown hair and a pixie-like appearance, her beauty slightly dazzled me but I shook it off, knowing that was how it must trap its victims. She walked up to the teacher and handed him a slip to sign, the teacher looked stunned by her beauty but composed himself and stood up, "Class it seems there's not three but four new students in our class today, this is Alice Cullen" he stated to the class, then he addressed the demon called Alice and said "Please take your seat next to our other new student Ms. Summers". She then made her way over to the empty seat next to me, more like danced over. She was unbelievably graceful, in one fluid motion she slid out her chair and sat down. _Showtime, _I thought to myself. "Hey Alice, right? I'm Buffy" I stated as I held out my hand for her to shake. She flashed a brilliant smile and held out her hand it was freezing, I flinched at her touch. She gave me an apologetic glance. "Hey Buffy, yeah I just moved here from Alaska with my family, what about you?" _Nice cover story,_ I thought. _Must be how they get people to believe why they're so pale. _"That's cool, I prefer the sun myself. I'm from Sunnydale, seems fitting doesn't it?" I smiled. She let out a light, tinkering laugh that was more like music than laughter. I joined in her laughter.

Class began and the teacher started out a lesson, Angel kept giving me worrisome glances, I just gave him a look that said 'Don't worry about me'. Alice happened to notice our exchange and asked me under her breath, "Is he your boyfriend?" She beamed at me. I flinched at the question remember that torturous time when he left me to go to LA. "Actually _was_, was being the keyword" I responded. I know Angel could hear me with his enhanced hearing and a look of pain crossed over his face, he tried to cover it up by listening intently to the lecture ahead. "Oh, I see" she replied, "I'm sorry to hear that". "It's no big deal" I said with a shrug, wanting to brush off the subject, too much pain was attached to it. She seemed to understand and didn't press any further.

This demon didn't seem too bad, was it possible for demons to be good? Angel and Spike were only examples because they had souls, maybe she did to. Great, now I felt kind of bad about plotting her death, remorse; great, just what I needed at a time like this.

**So what'd you think? Let me know in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed (:**


End file.
